


A little surprise for dinner

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Meat cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byou is forced to eat a vegetarian diet when Rui discovers his illness, and he can't stand eating protein substitutes such as tofu and wheat gluten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little surprise for dinner

Byou has never felt weaker or thinner than before. The thin part is somewhat normal in order to keep up with appearances, while the weak part is after a simple surgery that is no big deal. At least it was a relief when the doctor told him it wasn't a dangerous tumour or something else, and that it’s easy to remove it by surgery. Other than several more visits to the hospital and take the medicine the doctor prescribed to him, Byou knows that he'll be fine. But god, did he never expect the storm Rui can brew up when he thought the cyst was something lethal.  
  
At least he can get some quiet time for now.  
  
For the next few hours before Rui returns. Byou loves him, but it's goddamn scary whenever Rui turns overly attached to him. It's suffocating with all the attention and any slight missteps would have Rui by his side, babying him. The worst might be how Rui immediately changed his whole diet into a vegetarian one.  
  
Byou vividly remembers the last time he fell sick, and he does not want to relive that again. Unfortunately, with his recent fever and the surgery, that experience seems practically nothing next to now. And the last time, at least he was allowed to eat  _some_  meat.  
  
This time... God, this time Rui is trying to find something to substitute as meat. So far, Rui has used different kinds of tofu to substitute him some much needed proteins. The 'meatiest' thing he has so far is freeze dried tofu, that was not defrosted and reconstituted, fried as nuggets.  
  
Well, Rui is not home for now, so maybe he can sneak into the kitchen for something unhealthy.  
  
"Chawan, I'm home!"  
  
Shit.  
  
"Ruippe!" Byou smiles, giving a laugh. "I just came back half an hour ago!"  
  
"Then I hope you're hungry, because I bought some nama-fu and yaki-fu!"  
  
Wheat gluten, great. Byou is tempted to knock his head against the wall several times.  
  
Byou tries very hard not to cringe while smiling. "Thank you, Rui..." he says.  
  
The lack of meat in his diet is frustrating him very much. Sooner or later, he's just going to have an outburst. Rui beams at him and takes out the food he bought. Byou thinks it looks supremely unappetizing. Rabbit food, at best.  
  
And all of it looks like bread. Are there a couple of them that looks like loofas?  
  
Byou groans inwardly, but he keeps quiet about his frustrations. There are several reasons for that: he doesn't want to upset Rui and he doesn't want to see a very angry Rui. When you're used to a person who is always happy and smiling, you  _should_  be scared when they turn angry.  
  
The one time Rui was really angry... well, let's just say that Byou definitely regretted it. Better not let Rui's temper flare, and after he recovers, he can eat all he wants. Except that the waiting for recovery part is agonizingly slow.  
  
"Chawan, why do you look so gloomy?" Rui asks. Byou blinks and quickly reacts by giving his lover an assured smile.  
  
"I'm fine! I can't wait on what's for dinner," Byou answers, rubbing his tummy which growled right at the same moment. Fuck you, stomach.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'll make you a delicious dinner tonight and it's going to be worth it," Rui smiles and shoos Byou away from the kitchen. "It's going to be a surprise, so stay out of the kitchen."  
  
Byou nods. What surprise can it be? Knowing Rui, it's probably just more vegetables and crappy meat substitutes (admittedly, though, they aren't so bad, it's just that he misses real meat so  _much_ ). He goes to watch television, flipping through random channels before getting bored. Then he goes back to his room and surfs the web aimlessly, hungry and annoyed.  
  
"I. Want. Meat," Byou growls, almost typing those words down on the post it entry for Ameblo. Nothing can replace meat, ever.  
  
Half an hour later, Rui calls out for him.  
  
"Chawan~ Dinner time!" Byou groans before he stands up and leaves the room. He can smell something nice.  
  
"I made sukiyaki!" Rui exclaims. Byou takes his time to stare at the condiments on the pot. He can see the familiar yakifu on the pot alongside with mushrooms, vegetables, shirataki noodles and beef slices.  
  
Wait-- Beef?  
  
Byou stares at the meat, and then up at Rui, surprised. The first thing he says is, "Real meat? Not that yucky tofu substitute thing?"  
  
Rui raises an eyebrow, and then he nods with a peal of laughter.  
  
"I thought I made you suffer enough with those vegetarian foods for a week, so I decided to give you something to make you happy for once in a while," Rui explains. "With all that money saved from buying any meat, I thought I can use those saved up money for something expensive."  
  
"It's Kobe beef," Byou's eyes shine in awe. He knows good wagyu when he sees it. "This costs us more than any meal we can afford."  
  
"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you," Rui shrugs, grinning away.  
  
Byou turns to Rui, and then he promptly hugs him tight, laughing and showering his face in kisses. Rui laughs in surprise, managing out a "Cha-" before he is cut off by a full, deep kiss.  
  
"Rui," Byou says breathlessly, "you're the best boyfriend in the whole world."  
  
"Great," Rui pants, grinning away. "Now you can stop complaining about having no meat in your sleep."  
  
"I did what?" Byou's eyes pop out in shock. Rui just laughs at Byou's idiotic expression.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat," he says, pulling Byou towards the dining table.  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> This was made around the middle of 2012, after SCREW's tour around Europe, and the cyst and surgery were mentioned. For some reason, a reader told me that I somehow predicted the sukiyaki thing. And I did checked his blog after we wrote it. Don't ask me, I just tend to have a good intuition from time to time. eue;


End file.
